


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by jetblackmess



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetblackmess/pseuds/jetblackmess
Summary: Karl n Sap have a cute snow day together!!
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 8
Kudos: 212





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

It was a cold and quiet November morning. The sky was painted a soft blue gray combo as snow gently flitted down from the clouds, the wind blowing it around slightly. Karl watched from their bedroom window. He was carefully perched on the windowsill, waiting for Sapnap to finish up something that he couldn't remember.

The chestnut-haired boy had winter clothes on.

He loves the snow, and Sap promised to go outside and build a snowman with him after he finished his work. Karl had given him the biggest grin he could muster and squealed happily.

It was only a few minutes later when the younger man had declared he was finished. Karl swiftly stood and grabbed Sapnap's hand, pulling him towards the door. He bounced impatiently as he waited for the black haired male to pull on his jacket and shoes. Once he had finished that, Karl took his hand again and was dragging him towards a snow bank. The snow was still fluffy and it had the perfect consistency for building snowmen.

The older of the two went at it immediately - not even caring about getting his jeans wet. Sapnap chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest as he watched his boyfriend roll a little snowball around the ground, trying and failing to make it bigger. Karl looked up at him and whined. "Sappy! Come helppp.." said the boy. His cheeks were dusted pink from the temperature and Sap melted at the sight. God, he was so lucky.

Walking towards the smaller boy, Sapnap laughed, "It's fun watching you struggle, babe." Karl huffed at that. "Meanie," he said, pulling the Texan down to the ground with him. Sap fell with an _oof_ and let out an airy laugh.

They worked together on the snowball and, eventually, it was big enough to be the base of the snowman. Karl moved onto making the second snowball, sticking his tongue out in concentration. Sapnap stared at the other boy in awe, wondering how someone could be so cute.

The short boy looked up with wide doe eyes and a deep blush across his cheeks. Whoops, thought Sap, must've said it out loud.

Karl whined again, hiding his face. "Saaap! 'M - 'M not cute. I'm scary, see? Grr!"

Sapnap was suddenly knocked over by his adorable boyfriend. He laughed and wrapped his arms around Karl's waist. "Mhm, so scary, Karl. I'm petrified." He said sarcastically. Karl giggled a little and put his head in the crook of Sap's neck, tickling the taller boy a little. Sapnap's heart melted a little bit at his action.

"Baby," he said. Karl looked up at him and tilted his head questioningly. Sapnap smiled and grabbed Karl's face, pulling him in for a kiss. He could feel the other boy smiling against his lips. They pulled away after a minute, blushing and giggling.

"Let's go inside, it's getting colder." said Sapnap. He gently moved Karl off of him and got up, offering the boy on the ground a hand. Karl smiled and grabbed his boyfriend's hand, letting himself be pulled up. They held hands while walking back inside, the snowman forgotten.

"Go turn on the tv and pick a movie, Sappy. I'ma make hot cocoa for us!" said Karl happily. Sapnap smiled and kissed Karl's cheek before walking to the living room. He watched as the hyper boy bounced into the kitchen, just radiating positive energy.

The Texan turned the tv on and changed the channel to Hallmark. Personally, he hates Hallmark movies, but Karl loves them so he always turns them on. Karl doesn't know he dislikes them, of course, and he's glad to keep it that way. Seeing the older's eyes light up when some dumb Christmas movie comes on is more than enough for him.

A few moments after he picks the channel, Karl comes into the room holding both of their favorite mugs. He hands Sapnap his and sits next to the younger male, letting his head fall onto his boyfriends shoulder and smiling at the channel choice. Sapnap kisses the top of his head and grins. One of his arms is wrapped around his boyfriend, holding him close, and the other is grasping his hot chocolate. Once he's sure Karl's comfortable, he rests his head on top of the chestnut-haired boy's. It only takes a couple minutes to finish the hot chocolate, and the boys leave the mugs on their coffee table not wanting to worry about dishes at that moment. 

They cuddle for the rest of the night, both dozing off to the tacky movies with smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> yo aha, i hope you enjoyed! also, first fic let's gooo! B)


End file.
